


Crash and Fall

by FennyBoi



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Regret, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Tuff gets trapped in a cave in and the other riders desperately try to find a way to get to him. Each one having to deal with the crushing reality that one of them could die.Takes place sometime in Race to the Edge.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this as a challenge to myself. Each chapter is 1000 words exactly.

"Oh thor, oh thor!" Fishlegs rambled. Running next to Tuffnut as they just barely avoided a blast by the frenzied Skrill. Bark and dirt being flung up by the blast. 

Tuff risked a glance back hearing the sound of what he figured was Snotlout and Ruffnut. Looking past them he saw Meatlug cowering in a cave. The groncles wing hurt but otherwise out of harm while Snotlout and his sister seemed to battle the Skrill alone. Although the two were still struggling. 

A distress signal was sent out but Hiccup and Astrid could have been miles away from them at this point. Tuff knew they had to do something tricky and fast. Suddenly getting an idea, he threw out his hand and pulled Fishlegs against a tree. Giving them a moment to rest and also for him to figure out the perfect spot to lay out his trap. 

"Oh my Meatlug. And Ruffnut, they are still back there. We need to..." Fishlegs said once the boy recovered enough to speak. 

"Stay here and catch our breath? Glad we agree." Tuff finished, looking past Fishlegs as his eyes scaled the cliff face. Finding what he was looking for just in time for Fishlegs to finally stutter out a reply. 

"Ugh, no. I need to make it back to Fishlegs. Snotlout and your sister can't handle the Skrill alone." Fishlegs said dubiously. 

"Neither can we. I have a plan though. Buy me enough time," Tuff said surprisingly serious. Fishlegs hesitated though. However looking at Tuffs earnest face he just nodded after a moment and turned to head back. Tuff watching him for a moment before starting to scale the mountain side. 

\---------------

"This mountain looked so much smaller ten feet down." Tuff panted. Grabbing for another rock and swinging himself over to a place that he could semi stand on. He could hear the battle above, the crack of lightning terrifying. Not like he would ever admit it. At least not out loud. And especially not dangling off a cliff face. 

Sweat drenched his face as he finally swung into the opening he saw. Big enough to allow the dragon to fly in but that's not what he was concerned about. Touching the stone face he grinned as he realized he was right. "Waterfall." He said out loud. Hearing the distant roar of the water. 

With that he leaped back out of the cliff. Looking out for the others. Wondering at first if they had moved further on. That was until he heard the high-pitched scream of Snotlout as he dived past him. The Skrill hot on his tail, attempting to snap at Hookfangs tail. Lightning trailing after it. Without really thinking Tuff grabbed a big enough rock and threw it at the dragon. Hitting its wing and causing it to whip around. Beady eyes finding him as the rest of its body whirled around to flap back towards him. 

Stepping back, Tuff scrambled away from the cave entrance. Being thrown forward as the Skrill practically burst inside. Sending loose rock everywhere and striking Tuff. Brushing it off however, he just got to his feet. Ignoring the charged air and the creak of the cave as a roar followed his retreating footsteps. 

Distantly he thought he heard one of the others but he knew he couldn't falter. Even as he felt rocks falling above him. 

Left. 

A crack of lightning exploded a rock in front of him. Singing the air and causing a yelp to escape him. Even as he turned

Right. 

He could feel it now. The wetness in the air, or maybe it was his own sweat. He didn't have much longer to muse that before he felt something tackle him. Claws digging into his tunic. Even as the dragon roared, only to sound fearful as they fell. 

The crash of water, keeping the Skrill from righting itself. As the black beast was thrown down by the water. Tuff forced along with it, his vision darkening even before he hit the bottom. 

\-------------

Hiccup and Astrid finally made it. Just in time to find the other three desperately digging in a pile of rocks. One rider clearly missing. 

"What happened?" Astrid asked redundantly. Immediately jumping off Stormfly and reaching for the rocks. Joining the fray even though even she could tell it was pointless. Every rock being covered by another. Still the panic, made her move. 

Hiccup however was still, "Where's Tuff?" He asked. Toothless himself scanning the others. The Fury sniffing the air as if he could find the scent of the wayward twin. He just hissed and shook his head when he caught a familiar scent. A skrill...

No one answered at first. As they kept digging. Finally though Snotlout let out a shout of frustration as the hole he made was once more covered up. The boy covered in dirt and a few scratches. Looking up at Hiccup, he could see the helpless look the other had. 

"It was a Skrill. That was the dragon that was terrorizing the West Straight Merchants. We tried to get close but the minute we did it started to attack us." Snotlout started needing to take a breath before he continued, "Tuff lead it into this cave but the cave..." 

"It collapsed on them both." Fishlegs finished. The boy sounding surprisingly gloomy as he finally stopped. Arms coming to his sides as he looked helplessly at the cave. 

Even Astrid stopped, and eventually Ruffs movements slowed till she was leaning against a rather large rock. Visibly shaking. "Hes still alive." She mumbled. 

The others were quiet at that as they considered how logical it seemed. Before anyone could dispute it though, Ruff turned on them with a fierce glare. "I know hes still alive." She said with conviction. 

Hiccup nodded at her words before turning to the others, "Look for another entrance. If Tuff is still alive he'll be hurt." He said. Immediately lifting into the air with Toothless. The others soon following.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuff woke with a groan, his right arm feeling on fire even as the rest of his body felt cold and damp. Blinking his eyes watered due to the dust still in the air. Not like he could really see anything. The cave completely black. Even when he recovered enough to attempt to look around. "Great.." he muttered after a moment of hoping his eyes would adjust. 

He could tell he was half submerged in water. So with some effort he used his right arm to drag himself out of the water. Laying back against the cold stone fall as he took a moment to remember how in Lokis name he ended up here. 

Cave in. Waterfall. Skrill. It was as if he summoned the images by thinking them. Although that knowledge didn't help him much. A sinking feeling coming over him as he stared up into the black void above him.

His arm was broken. Most likely his ankle as well. Sharp pains, shooting from the right side as his body started to warm up. Due to being out of the water. He also vividly remembered the Skrills claws digging into his chest as they fell of the cliff. Making him wonder if the wetness on his tunic was from that, or the water that forced them down. 

Pain was something he was equipped to deal with though. It was his special talent. Due in part to a sister who spent every waking moment attempting to harm him. He grinned as he thought of her. Although it was soon dampened by his thoughts of wishing she was here. He always felt safer when she was around. 

He knew she would be looking for him as well. The twin bond they shared like a cord that connected them. She'd know he was still alive and he knew she would be looking for him. No doubt she would be long after the others gave up. She wouldn't give up till she knew. Till the bond they shared was officially severed. 

Tuff shivered. From the cold or that morbid thought he couldn't really say. Regardless he knew he had to make the effort to do something. Reaching with his good arm he poked around in his tunic. Trying to find something that could help him. He mostly had food, Tuff preferring to snack and cook whenever he got the chance. However he lucked out when he felt the familiar jar. 

Monstrous nightmare gel. Swiped from Snotlouts stash. Not like the Jorgenson would notice. And even if he did. Tuff would blame Ruff. 

Laying out some of the gel. He reached around to find some rocks. Finding some that could work and sparking them together. The sound echoing loudly in the cave. It was harder with only one arm though, Tuff just striking one rock that he laid on the ground. Hoping for the best. 

"Wish I took Inferno instead." He rasped, voice surprisingly sore and scratchy even to his own ears. Before he attempted to take a drink he wanted to see. If only for a moment. Enough to get his bearings. 

Going back to striking the rock. He whispered a silent prayer that it would light. His arm already sore and his own ear ringing from the sound. Seeing a spark, but not enough to start the fire. He attempted again in a similar spot. Frenzied in excitement and missing the movement in front of him. 

Finally with one more crack, the gel burst into flame. Just as a black shrouded shape suddenly lunged forward. Snapping at Tuff as it pushed through the flames. Tuff had completely forgotten about the Skrill. And as it lunged for him. He found his eyes squeezing shut. His good arm coming to protect himself, even as he prepared himself for Valhalla. 

Death didn't come and squeezing an eye open. He could see the Skrill trapped. It's one wing tucked under a large boulder. The dragon still too wet to free itself. Even in the fading fire, Tuff could see the dragons beady eyes watching him. Tuff however just shifted back some. Trying to look around for a way out. Seeing one behind the Skrill but unfortunately up the cliff wall. Before he could see if there was an easier way out. The gel completely burnt out, leaving them in darkness. 

Before this, Tuff could only hear the roar of the waterfall but now he was distinctly aware of the Skrills breath in front of him. Every shift of the dragon made even louder due to the deafening quiet of the cave. 

"Please don't eat me Mister Skrill..." Tuff called out. Not knowing what else to do besides talk. 

\---------------

The sun was starting to set by the time the dragon riders decided to make a makeshift camp. Exhausted they built up a fire while staring at the mountain in front of them morbidly. Even Ruff was coerced to rest for a moment. Her dragons knowing she needed a break and refusing to fly even when she commanded them too. 

She stood apart from the group. Face lost in thought as she clenched her dragon tooth necklace. Thoughts trapped in the mountain, wishing she could just astral project herself to find Tuff. Or even just to let him know she was coming. That she would get him out. 

The others gave her space despite the sullen mood, "I should have stayed with him." Fishlegs said. Blaming himself for leaving Tuff behind. Despite the fact the other told him too. He should have inquired about the plan but he didn't and now Tuff was... 

"No, we should have been here with you guys. If we were Toothless and I could have taken the Skrill." Hiccup said sullenly. Not even Toothless bumping him, making him smile. The boy just staring into the fire in front of him. 

"Its nobodies fault." Astrids curt voice cut in. All this caused was silence though as they all stared back at the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the sun even broke the sky, the riders were already searching once more for a way inside of the cave. The usual banter between them was muted. Replaced by fear and denial. None of them wanting to face the fact that they may be down one. That they were no longer complete. 

As the sun rose further up in the sky and the heat grew almost unbearable however. The optimism they had started to dim, being replaced by grief. 

Fishlegs gave up first. Mostly due to the fact that Meatlug was tired. But once he had landed. He just, couldn't convince himself to continue the search. Instead he pulled out some parchment. Writing a terror mail to send back to Berk. 

Snotlout landed next, followed soon by Astrid. The two explaining they were gonna make some food. Although neither could look at the mountain anymore. 

Hiccup and Ruffnut stayed out long past noon. Both ignoring the cooked food below as they continued to search. A desperation to them, both wanting to scream but both being silent. 

The riders below watched them continue to search. Snotlout and Fishlegs going back into the air. While Astrid remained on the ground. Stroking Stormfly, as she mused over the last thing she had said to the twin. 

Tuff had made some joke like he always did. And Astrid had responded in sass. Calling him moronic and gasping she felt sick to her stomach as she remembered her last biting words to him. 

"I don't even know why we keep you around. It's not like your good for anything." She had said. Annoyed and frustrated at him for not taking what they were doing serious. 

She had looked away after she had said it but he had been silent. Ruff coming to his defence and the two argued a bit back and forth. Tuff had been silent though. 

He was silent. 

\-------------

Tuff hadn't realized he had passed out. That was until the crackle of electricity forced him awake again. The cave alight with the blue spark of the Skrill as the dragon tried desperately to free itself from the rock that had it pinned. A snarl escaping it as its power intensified. Only to cause the cave to shake as more rocks started to fall. One cracking against the ground near Tuff. Almost crushing him. 

"Whoa! Hey el rayo? Mind not bringing the whole cave down on us?" Tuff called out. Wincing as a few more fell. His voice didn't even phase the dragon however as the Skrill continued to shriek and flap. The cave groaning from the abuse. 

Cursing, Tuff reached over and grabbed another rock. Winging it at the Skrill and hitting it across the face. Causing it to snarl and turn towards him, "I said knock it off! That's not helping." Tuff just said. Uncaring about the death glare the dragon gave him. Knowing it could strike him with a well timed bolt. Faster then Tuff could get out of the way. Nothing came however and wincing Tuff took a look around. Seeing a jagged like rock that could fit underneath the one that had the Skrill pinned. 

"I can help you." He whispered looking back at the Skrill. "I need you to promise you won't kill me though." He said. The cave going dark again as the Skrill stopped sparking. Tuff couldn't tell if it was a yes or no but prayed that it was a yes. With that he started to crawl over to the rock. Finding he could roll it over to the Skrill although it would take some time and effort. 

Although, time seemed to be something he had a lot of down here. 

\------------

All the dragon riders were grounded again after a rather disappointing find. They had found a tunnel leading into the mountain. But when they attempted to follow it. It just lead to a dead end. 

Ruff finally ate a little bit of the berries Astrid had found although she still demanded to go back out there. Despite the clear exhaustion on her face. All of them were exhausted including the dragons, but even they stared at the mountain. Belch being beside itself in worry, none of the others being able to calm it any. 

"Maybe we should try searching more along the left side..." Hiccup suggested. 

"Oh please we searched everywhere. Think its about time we just admit that we aren't gonna find him!" Snotlout cut in. Before he could say anymore he was smacked hard by Astrid next to him. Causing him to wince and nurse his cheek.

"Hes not dead. We just need to find him. My brother he's..." Ruff had cut in but she lost her train of thought as she thought about how to describe her brother. But at this point she realized they already knew. Her brother was resourceful when he needed to be. He also had a lucky streak but she knew despite him being alive there was no telling how injured he was. What state he was in. How much longer he truly had. 

".. hes counting on us."

\--------------

The Skrill was right in front of Tuff as he finally made it. Panting and lightheaded but ready to help. "I'm gonna get closer now. I promise I'm here to help." Tuff said trying hard to keep his voice calm. Despite how scared he was at the moment. Alone he didn't feel as fearless as he usually was. Especially with the rumble in his belly, and just how tired he felt. His tunic practically non-existent now. As he used it to make a makeshift bandage around his abdomen. 

He was still losing blood though and he felt ready to collapse. Still he pushed on. Moving close enough to where the Skrill could hit him. But no blow came. Taking that as a good sign he kept moving. Eventually coming right up, touching the Skrill. It's hot breath on his neck, as if daring him to mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Snotlout had seemed harsh, seemingly already moved on from Tuff and complaining that they needed to go home. The others had just went back to the search. Leaving him behind which admittedly he preferred cause he couldn't handle anyone seeing how upset he really was. 

Even as a young boy, he was taught early that anyone could die at anytime. The life of a viking being a hard one. With them being friends with the dragons though and just how, kickass they all seemed. He forgot that life lesson. 

And he was afraid. 

He was afraid he had just lost his best friend. The twins had always been close to him. With them labeling themselves the Snotnuts. It was true a lot of the times they would wish death upon each other. Pranking or otherwise putting each other in danger, but Snotlout knew it was just how the twins showed affection. 

Especially when the two mischief blondes were together. It was on the edge though that Snotlout felt his relationship with Tuffnut deepened. Or at least, he became more then just one of the twins to him. They still used their secret cave and often would hang out still. Talking about nothing and sometimes everything. 

Snotlout had bared his secrets to Tuffnut. Tuff knew a side of him that none of the others even knew about. And the twin hadn't judged. Just had been there for him. Had been a friend. 

Snotlout had noticed the Skrill turn away from him. Turning Hookfang around he didn't, at the moment, understand why the Skrill was crashing into the cave. It was only when it started to collapse and Ruffnuts ear splitting screech called for Tuff, that he understood. He didn't even remember landing before he already started digging. But even then Snotlout knew. 

"Hes gone." He choked out. He was always a pessimist. He couldn't keep looking for the other. Not when he was certain there was no way he could have survived that cave in. That didn't mean he liked the role he was starting to take. But he just wanted the others to understand. 

Tuff was gone. They needed to move on. He was gone. 

He was dead.

\----------------

A lurch sounded as the rock tilted slightly off of the Skrills wing. Not enough to remove it completely and gasping. Tuff fell hopelessly against the rock. "I'm sorry, I'm not... I'm really tired. I don't have the strength for this." Tuff panted. Flinching as the Skrill turned to look at him. Tuff swearing he could see the other. Despite no light. 

Feeling delirious he shook his head, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Unable to stop the sob that escaped him. "We're gonna die down here." He whimpered. 

The Skrill made a trill noise at that. Reminding Tuff of Toothless. That only made him sob louder as he finally broke down. For the dragons part it was surprisingly patient. Even nudging against the human. As if to tell the other to keep its chin up. The Skrill could smell the hopelessness on the other though. And more then that the dragon could smell... it. 

The human wasn't gonna last much longer. 

The dragon was surprised by how sad that seemed to make him. He still despised humans but this one had seemed interesting. They were both trapped. The Skrill had tried very hard to kill this one but now here the human was trying to help him. 

It was honorable. For a human at least. 

\----------------

"Hes been stuck down there for almost two days." Fishlegs voice rang out. All the riders back together as they took a moment to rest and regroup. 

Silence followed his words. Even Ruffnut didn't pipe up this time. Staring listlessly at the mountain.

Finally it was Hiccup who spoke, "If... anyone wants to head back they can." He whispered. None of the riders moved however. The finality of the statement making it all to real. 

The air was tense before it was broken by a sob. Fishlegs falling to his knees as he started to cry, "Oh thor, why? Why?" He demanded. The display even cutting through the others as tears started to flow. All of them, even Astrid unable to contain the rush of emotion. Each of them leaning on each other for support. 

All except one. 

Ruffnut watched them all silently. Her face devoid of emotion even as her eyes hardened. She knew deep down her brother was still alive. She wasn't gonna give up. No, even if she felt the connection sever.... she would still find him. She wouldn't allow him to rot down there. She would find him. 

"I'm coming Tuff." She whispered.

\-------------

No more tears fell from Tuff as he leaned against the Skrill. Drifting in and out of sleep, the Skrill clearly doing the same. His thoughts trailed to his sister and the dragon riders. Thinking of them making him feel warm. Less alone especially when he closed his eyes. 

He wondered if they were still looking. It felt like he was trapped down here for weeks but he doubted it was that long. He wondered if they really would miss him.

Remembering back to what Astrid said earlier. At the time it had hurt but he tried not to take it to heart. Alone with his thoughts now and close to death, he wondered if she was right. He was no good to the riders. He tried to make everyone happy but he couldn't even do that. 

Whimpering. He tried to move off of that train of thought. Instead reaching up and touching the necklace once more. Thoughts of his sister making him smile again. Even if it was wistful. They had always said that they would enter Valhalla together. Live together. Die together. Yet at the crowning moment he was alone. 

He wondered if the gods would let him wait for her. He didn't want to go in without her. No, he would wait.


End file.
